


Someone Else

by KristiLynn



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happened in that room happened to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else

She woke to the sound of the phone ringing. It was her wake up call. Five a.m. time to go.

“Thank you,” she mumbled before placing the receiver back on the cradle. 

“Don’t go,” he groaned burying his head into her bare back.

She had to. She had a son at home who would be awake soon. A son who needed his mother there to convince him that things were okay. That he was part of a functional family, and once his father was released from prison things would go back normal. 

She turned to face him. “I have to.” 

“Please Bl--” She stopped him with a kiss. 

“No names. We’ve been over this.”

“This is ridiculous. Just leave him. I can take care of you and Henry.”

“I know.” She kissed him again. “But I have to live with my mistakes now.” 

She crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He didn’t say anything as she left the room. There was nothing to say that hadn’t been said before.

“Early morning Mrs. Walker?” The woman at the front desk asked as she walked through the lobby.

“I’m picking up Breakfast for Mr. Walker.” She called out, not stopping.

“Hello Mrs. Walker,” The doorman said and she just nodded to him as she stepped onto the empty street. 

The early Sunday morning sun hit her washing the fake persona off of her. Once again she was Blair Waldorf, dutiful wife. The things that happened in that room happened to someone else. 

Her phone chimed. It was a message from Dan. “I love you.” It read. 

The things felt in that room were felt by someone else. 

She hit delete.


End file.
